Alexandrite
Summary Alexandrite is the fusion of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. During "Fusion Cuisine" she is not shown to have her own personality, but rather four separate personalities, each one being that of Garnet (Ruby & Sapphire), Amethyst, and Pearl. These personalities can exist at the same time and come into conflict with each other, causing Alexandrite to defuse. As shown in "Super Watermelon Island", she is able to keep herself together when in serious situations. She was shown to be a ferocious fighter, roaring in a bestial-like manner before charging at her enemy. However, she offered to settle things peacefully before the battle, reminding her enemy that they don't have to fight. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Alexandrite Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6,000 years old Classification: Gem Fusion, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Weapon Creation , Large Size (Type 1), Skilled with all weapons available to the Crystal Gems, Breath Attack (Can breathe fire) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Superior to the combined power of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, Fought on par and defeated Malachite) Speed: Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions, and Short Burst Speed (Kept up with Malachite) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Physically matched Malachite) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Malachite) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gems aren't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range with hammer. Dozens of meters with flail. Several hundred kilometers with bow Standard Equipment: Gauntlets, Spear, Whip, Flail, Hammer, Bow (With exclusive arrow, shown to be stronger than any of Opals), Unrevealed fusion of all the gems weapons Intelligence: Presumably high (Composite of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form, which can be broken and destroyed, Sufficient conflict between gems can destabilize the fusion, Alexandrite is the hardest fusion to maintain, due to using all the Crystal Gems (minus Steven) to fuse, although if all three of the gems have a common goal, she is a lot easier to contain and keep together as shown in her fight with Malachite Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapon Proficiency:' As a fusion of multiple Gems, Alexandrite is skilled in wielding a variety of weapons, such as Opal's bow, Sugilite's flail, Sardonyx's war hammer, and the base weapons of the Gems she is composed of. *'Anatomy Manipulation:' Like Sardonyx, Alexandrite has been shown to have "doll joints", body segments that have full rotation independent of the rest of her body. She was seen spinning her upper body above her sash while attacking Malachite with Sardonyx's war hammer without impeding her lower body movement. *'Fire Breathing:' Alexandrite is able to create a plume of fire from her lower mouth. It is unknown if she inherited this from another Gem or if this is an entirely unique ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Giants Category:Fusions Category:Aliens Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Whip Users Category:Fire Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gems Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Size-Shifters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6